As a technology relating to a drive assist apparatus in the related art, an automatic guidance and control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-251690 is known. At a time when shifting a road section from an autonomous drive section to a manual drive section, the automatic guidance and control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-251690 checks with the driver whether or not a shifting to manual driving is possible via a human machine interface (HMI) when a vehicle passes through an autonomous drive ending notice marker. In a case where it cannot be checked via the HMI whether or not shifting is possible, the vehicle is automatically guided to an emergency shelter lane.